Art of the Dress
thumb|270px Art of the Dress (Rarity's Dressmaking Song) ''- to piosenka z 14 odcinka serialu - "Sukces spod igły". Wykonuje ją Rarity. Piosenka opisuje zmagania Rarity w uszyciu najpiękniejszych sukienek dla jej przyjaciółek. Tekst ::Szew za szwem ::Szyję suknię Twilight ::Jak już wiem ::Znajdę dobry fason w parę chwil ::Odpowiedni kolor, modne trendy ::Żeby nowoczesny miała styl ::No i pasowała do jej twarzy ::Taka mi się suknia piękna marzy ::Wspaniała tak jak sen ::Żyć, by szyć ::Takie mam zadanie ::Nić gna nić ::Zawsze decyduje dobry krój ::Potem już ozdoby według mody ::Żeby się podobał wszystkim strój ::Chociaż biznes w głowie ma ::Czy pasować będzie suknia ta? ::Dla Applejack już wnet ::Wzór wyszedł świetnie ::Dla Pinkie w kolorze róż ::Fluttershy błękit wetnę ::Niech jeszcze pomyślę - czy to nie tandetne? ::Czas już dać coś odważnego ::Stal i wiatr ::Spójrzcie - skrzydła zepnie hak ::Żeby miała wdzięk sukienka ta ::Rzepy się, zapięcia, modne da. ::Aby roztaczały wokół blask ::Jak punkciki srebrnych gwiazd ::Dla Rainbow jest w sam raz ::Szew za szwem, nić gna nić ::Dzień za dniem żyć, by szyć ::Tnij i szyj tu i tam ::Chwyć swą nić, zrób to sam ::Ja sztukę szycia już znam! ::- Gwiazdozbiory na pasie muszą być zrobione dokładnie. ::Orion ma w pasie trzy gwiazdy, nie cztery. :::Szew za szwem :::Trzeba się pośpieszyć :::Mija dzień :::A wiadomo - klient rację ma :::Czegoś mu za dużo lub za mało :::A krawcowa rolę swoją zna :::I zależy jej, by się udało :::Trochę to za długo dzisiaj trwa :::Łączymy wszystko w całość. ::- Nie myślisz, że na mojej sukni powinny być lizaki? ::- No, nie wiem… ::- Balony? ::- Nie.. ::- Tak, balony! :::Chwila za chwilą :::Trwam, by szyć :::I pracy ciągle tyle :::Lecz to nic :::Moja panno, czasem już brak mi słów :::A tobie o co chodzi znów? :::Chyba, miła Rainbow, wszystko wiesz :::No bo tu Applejack czeka też! :::Wiem już, co zrobię :::Każdy inny ma gust :::Wszystkim nie dogodzę :::Swoją wizję mam, chcę wierna być sobie! ::- Ten gwiazdozbiór to Wielki Pies, nie Karzeł. ::-' 'Francuskie haute couture, proszę. ::- Uch… ::- A jeśli będzie deszcz? Kalosze! ::- Jeszcze balonów! Nie, teraz za dużo. Więcej cuksów! ::Y, mniej cuksów... Nie, już wiem! Tasiemki! ::- Tasiemki? ::- A dla kogo ta suknia?! ::- Niech będą tasiemki. ::- Słucham? ::- Nie każesz mi też czegoś zmienić? ::- Nie, moja ma po prostu być fajna. ::- Kolor się nie podoba? ::- Nie, jest w porządku, tylko niech wygląda fajniej. ::-' '''Może zły fason? ::- Fason jest dobry tylko niech całość wygląda, no wiesz, fajniej. O jakieś 20% fajniej. :::Każda pragnie budzić ożywienie. :::Każda ma zupełnie inny gust. :::A naprawdę liczy się marzenie. :::No i jakie robi się wrażenie. :::Inne mamy grzywy, inne oczy. :::Ważne by budżetu nie przekroczyć. :::Bywa, że pomyłka też się zdarza :::Lecz ważne jest to, by się pokazać! :::Szew za szwem, chwyć swą nić :::Dzień za dniem żyj, by szyć :::Szyj i tnij, gdy masz czas :::Żyj i szyj raz po raz :::Gdy sztukę szycia już znasz! ::: thumb|left|335 px